


i'm not scared

by fiddle_stix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, M/M, i'm posting these from newest to oldest so your getting my bad ones right now, really short, scared of a movie, soonyoung is a dibber dobber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/pseuds/fiddle_stix
Summary: little woozi pretending not to be scared, and papa coups





	

It wasn't as if Jihoon was sacred by the horror movie. No it was because he was stressed. He had been working all day and night and the heavy weight of success was weighing on his shoulders.

The windows illuminated and not soon after there was a boom of thunder.

Just great, he thought. Again he wasn't scared of the thunder storm. No of course not. He was just annoyed by the sound and light and the fact that someone could die. No he shouldn't think about that. He was safe inside.

Then the sudden thought of a certain villain from the horror movie had his heart beating a little to fast. His eyes frantically scanned the room, before he ducked his face back into the nest of blankets he had created.

Oh only if Seungcheol was here, thought Jihoon. The elder was still out practicing or something even though the time displayed on the clock was past 12:00. Even though it was usually Jihoon out at these hours he had been dragged back to the dorms after apparently, 'working for over 24 hours straight'.

Jihoon sighed as he tried to hide himself more in the blankets. Just when he thought he could sleep he heard the creak of the door and his eyes widened. What if it was the killer? What if their target was him? What if they had a gun? Or a chainsaw like the killer from the horror movie?

Questions run through his head at the speed of light as he curled more into the blankets. Suddenly there was a soft whisper that made Jihoon almost jump out of his skin.

"Jihoon?"

The younger let out a relieved sigh recognising Seungcheol's voice and sitting up to pull the elder down and curl into his side. Seungcheol let out a little chuckle.

"Was the movie that scary?"

Jihoon directed a glare to his boyfriend, "What... How did you? No."

Seungcheol let out another little laugh at the younger's actions. "Soonyoung told me you had a funny look on your face after the movie."

"I am going to kill that bloody boy."

Seungcheol just gave his boyfriend an endearing smile while pressing a kiss the boy's head.

Both boys slept well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! can i just express my excitement! my pinky promise taegi has got like 46 hits in two hours! thats crazy!
> 
> thankyou to anyone reading this and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
